


Misgiving

by SakiJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deadly Premonition, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory incontra il suo futuro assassino.<br/>"Mi chinai sul musetto che le spuntava dalla tasca.<br/>- Ehi tu. Cosa nascondi? Hai una protezione addosso, eh?<br/>Sentii un brivido che mi attraversava la schiena. Come quando un bolide ti sfiora mentre stai per prendere il Boccino: paura. Ma di cosa dovevo avere paura, di un topo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misgiving

Eravamo fuori dall'aula di Trasfigurazione, la lezione era appena conclusa e Angelina Johnson era fuori di sé. Non le piaceva perdere, decisamente, né sul campo né nello studio; e per lei una partita annullata era anche peggio di una partita persa.  
\- Cos'hai da guardare, Diggory? Tu non sbagli mai?  
\- No, è che secondo me non sei stata tu a sbagliare - cercai di consolarla. - Forse la bacchetta è rotta, altrimenti il tuo topo si sarebbe trasfigurato in  _qualcosa_ , magari non una tazzina, ma...  
\- La mia bacchetta non è rotta, guarda! - e prima che avessi il tempo di protestare mi aveva sciolto il nodo della cravatta e l'aveva fatta volare sul soffitto. La sua amica Alicia rideva senza ritegno.  
\- Bene, meglio per te - risposi il più gentilmente possibile, cercando di non soffermarmi sul pensiero che, se l'incantesimo fosse andato storto, avrebbe potuto strangolarmi.  
\- E non è il _mio_ topo, è Scabbers... l'ho preso in prestito a Ron Weasley - aggiunse facendo spallucce, con un'occhiata malandrina che solo le ragazze sanno lanciare. Prendere in prestito, in qualsiasi Sala Comune, significa sottrarre di nascosto. Ora, non conoscevo questo Ron, ma se era parente del Prefetto di Gryffindor, quest'ultimo si sarebbe infuriato: era già abbastanza sconvolto per quello che l'anno prima era successo alla sua ragazza, e bastava un nonnulla per fargli saltare i nervi. Mi chinai sul musetto che le spuntava dalla tasca.  
\- Ehi tu. Cosa nascondi? Hai una protezione addosso, eh?  
Sentii un brivido che mi attraversava la schiena. Come quando un bolide ti sfiora mentre stai per prendere il Boccino: paura. Ma di cosa dovevo avere paura, di un topo? Ne avevo anch'io uno da bambino, gli ero affezionato. E allora perché?  
\- Farai meglio a ridarglielo prima che se ne accorgano. - Mi allontanai per raccogliere la mia cravatta e raggiunsi gli altri per andare insieme alla lezione successiva. In fondo al corridoio, vidi Percy Weasley, rosso in volto oltre che di capelli, marciare con occhi infuriati verso Angelina.  
\- Tira fuori il topo di mio fratello, Johnson!  
Non la invidiavo, proprio no.  
L'aria era tiepida, quando uscimmo dal portone. Quello strano  
(presentimento)  
brivido era passato. Sciocchezze, che male poteva fare una bestiolina così? Sapevo però quanto male poteva infliggere il Prefetto Weasley alla bella signorina Johnson, e fu di questo che chiacchierammo per tutto il tragitto fino alle serre.


End file.
